Sentimientos Verdaderos
by thespirit123
Summary: Sinopsis: Como afrontar el día a día siendo distinto a los demás? ;Pues no hay respuesta correcta más nuestros queridos protagonistas se apoyaran los unos a los otros para no sucumbir a la soledad y quien sabe puede se desarrolle el romance. / Parejas: Kido x Kano ,Ayano x Shintaro y Seto x Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Ayano está viva ._./ ,todos van a la escuela ,conservan las serpientes(poderes) Ayano ,Seto ,Kido y Kano viven juntos en un departamento y sus vecinos con Hibiya ,Konoha ,y Mary ; Momo y Shintaro viven en su casa (recuerden solo aclaro QQ) a quienes no sabe qué hacesu serpiente se les considera sin serpiente (Ayano ,Shintaro ,Hibiya) ,a Mary el tiempo le corre normalmente tiene 16

QQQQQQQ:: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a mekakucity actors el cual está basado en algunas canciones de Vocaloid.

Sinopsis: Como afrontar el día a día siendo distinto a los demás? ;Pues no hay respuesta correcta más nuestros queridos protagonistas se apoyaran los unos a los otros para no sucumbir a la soledad y quien sabe puede se desarrolle el romance. / Parejas: Kido x Kano ,Ayano x Shintaro y Seto x Mary.

.

..

En un departamento un joven de 16 años se alistaba para ir a la secundaria mekakucity tendría que apurarse pues se quedó dormido, al pensar en aquella persona dueña se sus pensamientos cuando entro al comedor se encontró con Ayano su hermana.

-Si sabes los demás se fueron no? – Le dijo Ayano con una dulce sonrisa, mientras agarraba su bolso le dijo – Bueno yo también me tengo que ir ¿vienes conmigo?-Pregunto Ayano sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

-Claro espera un momento- Le sonrió Seto. Una vez llegaron se tuvieron que separar pues Ayano iba a la universidad con un amigo, el cual todos sabían correspondía los sentimientos románticos de Ayano más era la única no se daba cuenta, en ese momento sintió un peso sobre su espalda y rápidamente sus ojos fueron tapados por un par de delicadas manos, se sonrojo al saber quién era –Quien es? Jeje -Pregunto una fina voz familiar -Hmmmm tal vez Mary o una acosadora- Respondió Seto con una sonrisa se dio vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a Mary- Te extrañe- Dijo, sin soltarla ya que fue de vacaciones a la casa de sus padres adoptivos junto a sus ¨hermanos¨ más lo que extraño de sobremanera fue a Mary, su voz, su aroma, sus abrazos. Pues es decir el hace un tiempo descubrió que amaba profundamente a Mary. –Eh me puedes soltar Seto-kun- Dijo avergonzada nuestra inocente Mary ya que el corazón la latía rápidamente, más esa escena fue interrumpida por una molesta voz burlona.

-Ohhh pero miren que tenemos aquí, Seto no estarás pretendiendo corromper a la inocente Mary verdad? – Dijo Kano burlonamente, detrás del venían Kido y Momo sonriendo levemente al ver la escena.

Una vez terminadas las clases fueron a su ¨base secreta¨ que no era nada más que un departamento abandonado pero lo arreglaron, poco a poco, pasaban toda la tarde allí eh incluso hasta la noche es como un segundo hogar; -Que raro-Dijo Seto al no ver a Ayano ni a Shintaro cerca. – Bueno puede que lleguen pronto –Todos fueron a sus actividades diarias; Mary a comer dulces junto a Momo, Konoha a divagar, Hibiya un poco de cada, Kido leer algo en este caso una revista y Kano buscar cosas vergonzosas del resto. Cuando Kido abrió la revista se cayó un sobre blanco, lo recogió para dejarlo en algún lugar cuando Kano se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro a lo cual se sonrojo un poco pero lo suficiente para que el se de cuenta y pregunto suavemente y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que tienes ahí?- Recordó lo del sobre y trato de ocultarlo pues estaba consciente de la curiosidad de Kano, pero fue un poco tarde ya que vio el sobre y sin mediar palabra se lo quito hábilmente – Veamos que dice el señor carta- Murmuró mientras lo observaba fijamente al ver el nombre de Tateyama Ayano - Oigan todos, quien más siente curiosidad sobre el señor sobre?- Dijo en voz alta para que todos en el lugar escucharan, en ese momento todos manifestaron su opinión dando como ganador el SI pues la curiosidad gano, lo abrieron y vieron una carta. – Ene-chan léela por favor – Pidió cortésmente a Ene la cual estaba en el celular de Shintaro, del cual nadie sabía por qué estaba allí – OK espera un momento – Le pusieron la carta en frente para que pudiese leerla, por cada segundo que pasaba la cara de Ene se ponía más y más seria cuando de pronto dijo en voz alta – Ayano-chan será mamá.

Decir que todos estaban impactados quedaba corto, en ese momento el tiempo paro, todos abrieron los ojos impresionados y decidieron leer la carta más cuando vieron que ene estaba equivocada pudieron respirar tranquilos otra vez.

-No me digan que se lo creyeron es negativo .X. NO – Dijo Ene con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. –lo que si es verdad es que efectivamente esta es una prueba de embarazo, por que Ayano-chan debería tener algo como esto?. – Y esa fue la pregunta que todos se hacían como es que Ayano se preocupa de esas cosas siendo que es tan pura, los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ene. –Eso quiere decir que Ayano-chan no es tan pura como creíamos, ¿verdad? Jeje.

Las reacciones de todos fue única desde quedarse mudo (Hibiya y Konoha), hasta tirarse al piso y rodar sonrojado hasta las orejas (Momo y Mary). En ese momento entro tranquilamente Shintaro, al ver el escandalo que estaba en el lugar se atrevió a preguntar -Que paso?, es decir es raro verlos así de escandalosos. –Onii-chan mira esto. –Le dijo Momo mientras le pasaba a ¨señor sobre¨, y con lo directo que es dijo lo que les cayó como una bomba. –Ah si ese sobre, lo vieron, no? cual es el resultado. – Pregunto desinteresado. En ese momento Kido tomo la palabra. –Ne, Shintaro-kun, como sabes de la existencia del sobre y de qué es?. –Pues porque es un asunto que nos incluye tanto Shintaro como a mi. –Respondió tranquilamente Ayano.

Bueno eso seria todo mis primeros lectores ya que es solo un poco del primer capitulo y como se desarrolla la historia, aca puedo escribir como quiera en esta parte xP bue les gusto o no si alguien me lee no lo matara el ponerme un review ya saben bueno o malo para ayudarme aunque siento hablo solo .-. nadie lo lee vrd VERDAD solo unos pocos review Q-Q


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

*Sinopsis: Se supone los amigos no se besan verdad. Entonces alguien explíquele porque Kano la estaba besando. BUENO ESA ES UNA HISTORIA PIENSO CREAR DIGANME SI ALGUIEN LA ENCUENTRA ATRAYENTE.*

Solo les recuerdo esta es mi primera historia plisss sean gentiles.

.

* * *

..

Esa simple frase produjo una conmoción mayor a las anteriores en especial a cierta persona que una vez recuperada le grito a Shintaro. –E-e-e-s-s-s-pp-ee-r-r-a, no que eras un virgen Onii-chan. –dijo Momo sonrojada y tartamudeando. A lo cual el respondió con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas que ¨porque debería contarte ese tipo de cosas ¨ y ese fue el detonante para una guerrilla de hermanos, mientras los otros solo observaban o fue así hasta que Seto fue el valiente que pregunto directamente lo que todos se preguntaban pero no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos…..-Más dejo hasta allí la pregunta, ya que se sonrojo en extremo al pensar que su hermana, alguien que admiraba y su ¨amigo¨ tenían ese tipo de relación.

-Bueno respecto a eso, solo ocurrió una vez el problema fue que simplemente se nos olvidó la protección- .Dijo Ayano sonrojada mirando el piso.

-Como sea, Ayano no estas embarazada asi que puedes despreocuparte- .Dijo Kido un tanto sonrojada al decir eso.

Ene una vez pasado un rato le pregunto directa.- Eso quiere decir que tu y esa cosa están saliendo verdad?.- Ayano solo se sonrojo aún más de ser posible y asintió levemente.

Una vez pasado aquel tema todos estaban igual que antes jugando riendo o en sus propias actividades, al ver era muy tarde llamaron a sus familias para avisar se quedarían a dormir en casa de un amigo lo cual, no es del todo mentira ya que todos eran amigos ¿no?. En medio de la noche a Mary le dio urgencia por tomar agua, pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una escena un tanto bizarra…..- Kido y Kano besándose -. EN EL SOFA.

- Mary. Pov.

-Hmmmmmm que se sentirá que te besen-. Pensaba mientras se retiraba después de ver aquella escena tan perturbadora para sus inocentes ojos. Cuando pasé por delante del cuarto que compartían Seto y Kano entre silenciosamente ya que Seto debería estar solo y a nadie le gusta estar solo, esa es mi creencia pensé, más al verlo allí solo con unos bóxer y sin polera al ser verano y con un calor inmenso no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Fin Mary. Pov.

Mientras Mary divagaba sobre el cuerpo de Seto no se dio cuenta, que este al sentirse observado comenzaba a despertarse hasta que sintió como era jalada a la cama.

-Mary eres una traviesa.- Dijo Seto adormilado (jurando era un sueño) mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente al rostro hasta besarla. Una y otra vez no paraba quería sentir que aquello era real, quería grabar el dulce tacto de los labios de Mary mientras ella torpemente trataba de corresponder.

-Buenas noches Mary.- Dijo Seto mientras la abrazaba posesivamente, porque para el Mary era solo suya nadie la apartaría de su lado absolutamente NADIE, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

Mary de alguna manera logro salir del abrazo del oso que le daba Seto y regreso a su cuarto por el oscuro pasillo sonrojada y tocando suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, cuando escucho unos ruidos ¨raros¨ como cuando alguien hace mucho ejercicio después queda cansado y recuperando aire, aquel ruido provenía de la habitación de Shintaro y de curiosa se acercó a ver que pasaba más cuando asomo un ojo por la hendidura solo vio oscuridad y como un bulto en lo según ella sabía estaba la cama se movía vertiginosamente, ella asustada volvió a su cuarto creyendo era un monstruo matando al ex-hikikomori y con aquel pensamiento y ojos tristes se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al verlo en la salita que tenían, desayunando tranquilamente a su lado se encontraba una Ayano en las nubes con una taza de leche entre sus manos a medio beber y al verla entrar le sonrió ahí se dio cuenta ambos tenían unas ojeras poco visibles.

-Bueno días Mary-chan.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que shintaro prendió la televisión y la saludo con la mano.

Poco a poco todos los demás fueron despertando y tomando desayuno o ver televisión, según quien entraba la reacción de Mary cambiaba: con Seto se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras, mientras que con Kido y Kano los miro acusativamente mas ninguno supo el porque de las miradas. Una vez ya desayunados se fueron a la universidad-colegio-instituto Mekakucity, algunos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos tan temprano mientras que otros solo los ignoraban eso es porque cada uno tiene cierta popularidad.

* * *

Era el primer receso y todos fueron al comedor el cual era uno de los puntos donde la universidad-colegio-instituto se unían, se sentaron juntos hablando de cosas triviales cuando de la nada un grupo de ¨fans¨ emocionadas se le acercaron a Kano atrayendo la atención de este y de sus amigos.

-Kano-sama, nos permite sentarnos con usted.- Dijo una de las tantas fans, las otros solo esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

-Perdonen pero si quieren molestar a Kano que sea en otro lugar no me arruinen la comida.- Dijo tranquilamente Kido, se incomodó al ver como todo el comedor se quedaba en silencio y miraban fijamente a su mesa.

-Y quien eres tu para decidir por el?.- Dijo la que parecía ser la líder del grupo mirándola amenazantemente.

-Su pareja.- Dijo Mary levantándose y mirándola desde abajo ya que la ¨líder¨ era más alta que ella, al decir eso se creó una tensión en el comedor una muy pesada tensión e incluso algunos quedaron como estatuas.

-Es decir, debe ser su pareja ya que ayer ellos se be-sa-ron.- Dijo lentito y con las mejillas sonrojadas. En ese momento Kido con una actitud tímida y mejillas sonrojadas se levantó de la mesa y haciendo uso de su habilidad desapareció.

-Mary hay momentos y lugares para las cosas, mas tarde hablaremos de eso.- Le dijo Seto en voz baja una vez el escandalo paso, al ver que la ¨líder¨ se retiraba del comedor pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Las tardes continuaron lentamente especialmente para Kido la cual tuvo que volver a aparecer para volver a clases.

Aquel tema rápidamente quedo en el olvido parecido a lo que paso con Ayano y Shintaro, con la diferencia de que ese tema quedo claro y este puede sea algo se desarrolle a fututo ese era el pensamiento general del grupo.

* * *

-Seto.- Dijo murmurando una Mary vestida solo con un camisón y mirándolo desde la puerta.- Puedo dormir junto a ti?.- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro ven acuéstate Mary.- Respondió dándole un hueco en la cama para que se acostara (debio de ser otra pesadilla) pensaba seto, Mary lo abrazo por detrás claro, el se sorprendió mas no le incomodo el estar asi.

-Cuando dijiste eso sobre momentos y lugares … ¿cuándo es un buen momento y lugar para besar a alguien?.- Dijo Mary después de unos minutos.

-Hmmmm bueno depende de la persona un beso también puede significar muchas cosas.- Le explicaba Seto calmadamente.- No necesariamente Kido y Kano ayer se besaron por ser pareja eso también les pudo causar problemas mañana te explicare más, ahora durmamos tengo mucho sueño.- Esto ultimo lo dijo de forma adormilada.

-Mañana les pediré disculpas.- Dijo un tanto triste Mary, el pensar que pudo causarles problemas a sus amigos no le hacia gracia.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron dormidos.

SETO

Seto se despertó al sentir que Mary se movia mucho, vio la hora en su celular y se sorprendió 4:30 no hace mucho que se durmio, cuando volteo a verla sintió un gran problema en su entrepierna, pues la joven se encontraba con el camisón un tanto transparente levantado casi rozando el muslo, y un tirante corrido dando la vista perfecta del inicio de sus pechos, una vista nada despreciable pero para el era mucho.

-(CALMATE,CALMATE,CALMATE).- Se repetía mentalmente mas toda su cordura y autocontrol se perdió cuando, involuntariamente Mary le rozo su entrepierna y el como buen caballero se dio vuelta, se hizo un ovillo y trato de dormir logrando su objetivo al rato después.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Mary despertó se sintió feliz al ver a Seto durmiendo a su lado (sin imaginar los pensamientos que el tenía anteriormente) y sin ser capaz de soportar la emoción que sentía todas las mañanas después de dormir con el lo abrazo sin importar si se despertaba solo quería sentir que no desaparecería, que nunca la dejaría.

Seto al sentir como era abrazado se sobresaltó, asustando a Mary la cual avergonzada se fue corriendo a su cuarto pensando en que había pasado momentos antes, dejando a Seto confundido sobre lo recién ocurrido, una vez todos reunidos en el comedor decidían que harían esta tarde y en pleno pensamiento Mary se acercó a Kido y Kano los cuales estaban cocinando pues estaban de turno.

-Por favor perdonen, descubrí que lo que dije ayer no debía decirlo ese no era el momento ni el lugar.- Dijo avergonzada Mary

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo sonriéndole Kano y Kido solo afirmaba con la cabeza.- Pero lo que viste esa noche debes olvidarlo, eso solo paso debido al momento.- Finalizo Kano sonriendo.

Esa noche decidieron juntarse en el departamento, algunos jugaron hasta tarde mientras que otros solo observaban, nadie supo con exactitud en que momento Hibiya se acercó a la televisión y la prendió, el problema fue que buscando algo entretenido se encontró con un canal para adultos sí un canal porno, todos absolutamente todos vieron eso, Kido al saber lo que era sonrojada se acercó y cambio la televisión por algo más lucrativo como el fondo marino. El lugar quedo en un aterrador silencio, todo paso tan rápido Shintaro tomo la mano de Ayano se levantó y dijo.

-Ayano y yo recientemente hemos tenido sexo sin protección. Y eso se desencadeno una secuencia de confesiones.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, pues descubri si hay gente que me lee. Bueno volviendo a lo principal el capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace unos 3 dias pero me dio nervio subirlo y de alguna forma PUM aca esta esta cortito x falta de inspiración y baje mi promedio a un 6.2, como sea tratare de actualizar cada sábado o domingo y tratare de escribir más.

Este capitulo va dedicado en especial a: Haruka-sama y Anyu, el leer sus review fue tan OMG. Por ultimo mi compañera está creando una historia de Magic kaito pues le encanta, no se cuando me la pasara pero no será pronto xd.

Cuidense y recuerden si sienten que alguien los observa….. ES ELMO. akjndcjadc


End file.
